Deku Vs Kacchan
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Quizás solo a base de puñetazos algunos eran capaces de enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bakugo x Midoriya


_(Inspirado en el capítulo 23 de la 3 Temporada donde luchan Deku Vs Kacchan)_

 _ **···**_

-Tu poder lo tomaste de All Might, ¿no? -esa pregunta salio directa. Necesitaba corroborarlo a como diese lugar - Como no lo niegas debe ser cierto. Maldición...

Midoriya sabía que Bakugo le había citado en busca de respuestas y que no iba a dejarle ir de allí sin que le respondiese. Y así estaban, cara a cara, enfrentados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

En los de Bakugo pura determinación y en los de Midoriya incertidumbre. Un descontrol que les había llevado a estar en esa situación, a punto de pelear aunque no fuesen enemigos realmente.

-¿Qué harás con la respuesta?

Lo ojos rojos de Bakugo se afilaron y lo que antes era simple firmeza se convirtió en unas ganas irremediables de descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Peleemos, aquí y ahora.

Midoriya parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-No, ¿pero qué dices Kacchan? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué deberíamos pelear? No hay ninguna razón para tener que hacerlo…. -hablaba rápido intentando encontrar algo coherente que pudiese hacer cambiar de parecer al rubio, aunque supiese de antemano que eso era casi imposible.

-¡Cállate! Si tan bueno eres como para haber convencido a All Might que mereces ser su heredero, demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser….Deku…

Midoriya se quedo boquiabierto. Hablaba en serio, muy en serio. Quería pelear contra él a como diese lugar. De alguna manera siempre había sido su sombra, desde pequeños, era él quién iba detrás de Bakugo, y mucho más allá de su amistad, se había convertido en pura admiración. Sí, a pesar de sus incontables desprecios y malas palabras, admiración por quién era, por su fortaleza, su liderazgo, sus ganas, su empeño.

-¡Espera! ¡Las cosas no son así! Yo no….

Bakugo sacudió su mano y de ella salieron ya varias chispas que anticipaban el ataque.

-¡Si no vas a atacar tú primero, lo haré yo! -y de un movimiento rápido fue hasta Midoriya que apenas y pudo esquivarle -¡No huyas! ¡Pelea!

-¡Kacchan!

-¿No vas a defenderte? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Huir como un cobarde? ¡Vamos, haz que esto sea un poco divertido! -añadió burlón al ver que Midoriya no tenía intención de pelear.

Bakugo le envió varias ráfagas explosivas que hicieron su efecto y colapsaron encima de Midoriya.

-Já… -sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que seguía a la defensiva y aquello aunque pudiese parecer algo estúpido, en cierta manera le hacía sentirte superior y con el poder absoluto -Si sigues así va a ser demasiado fácil vencerte. Eso no tiene gracia…

Volvió a acumular energía en sus manos y en apenas un segundo volvía a atacar a Midoriya sin dejarle tiempo a reponerse. El chico de cabello verdoso tomó la decisión de intervenir en esta ocasión desviando el ataque hacía un lado con una de sus patadas y consiguiendo derribar a Bakugo, quien cayo al suelo golpeándose el costado.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -Midoriya sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta Bakugo y le tendió la mano inconscientemente.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! -Bakugo rechazo su ayuda golpeándole la mano y se levantó cabreado -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Ahora sí que vas a pelear? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -gruño frustrado mientras apoyaba ambas manos encima de sus rodillas -¿Por qué un inútil como tú ha tenido que ser el elegido por All Might? ¿Por qué eres tú el que cada día se hace más fuerte? ¿Por qué?...Y yo no….

Midoriya le observaba desde su posición y comprendió entonces por todo lo que había estado pasando Bakugo. Estaba expresando sus inseguridades, sus miedos internos de alguna manera, que apareciese alguien que pudiese superarle. Y sobretodo se estaba abriendo de una manera que nunca había podido ver en él. Todo lo que debía haber estado aguantando durante todo ese tiempo y que la única manera que encontraba de desquitarse era mostrándole ese desprecio usual.

Quizás no iba a servir de nada, ganar o perder, pero parecía que para su compañero de cabello rubio la única salida era pelear y si así lo quería iba a hacerlo, Porque por encima de todo quería poder llegar a comprenderle en su totalidad, y aceptarle completamente.

-Iré con todo, si eso es lo que quieres… -dijo Midoriya en posición de ataque.

-Hasta que por fin aceptas… -fue directo hacía él y Midoriya con su Shoot style le pateo en la cara.

Bakugo no tardó en reponerse y volver al ataque enviándole un par de explosiones, elevándose a cierta altura para tener mayor control. Midoriya esquivo el ataque pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con un puñetazo directo que le vino de Bakugo segundos después, consiguiendo que cayese al suelo.

-Esto aún no ha terminado -dijo Bakugo dispuesto a atacar nuevamente sin dejarle respiro.

Midoriya se levantó y volvieron al ataque esta vez más de frente, con algunos puñetazos de parte de Bakugo y otros de Midoriya.

-¡No importa cuantas veces te golpee, sigues quedándote cerca! -grito expresando su rabia -¡¿Qué no comprendes que eres una jodida molestia?! ¡Esa actitud tuya me da asco!

Midoriya respiraba agitadamente y trató de mantener la respiración en su sitió a la vez que meditaba lo que le estaba diciendo Bakugo.

-No es como si quisiese apartarme de ti. Nunca he tenido intención de hacerlo. Siempre te he admirado y mucho más que eso…. -dejo la frase a medias al percatarse que para Bakugo no estaba sonando nada bien.

-¡Deja de soltar basura por la boca!

-Eras alguien increíble….Y lo sigues siendo…

-¡Calla!

Bakugo aprovecho la distracción de Midoriya y un tanto colérico por las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que Midoriya hablaba atacó con una fuerza bestial provocando una explosión que los envió a ambos a varios metros atrás por la expansión.

Cuando volvieron a atacarse esta vez lo hicieron en el aire, y Midoriya se preparó para entremezclar su patada a la que ya le tenía acostumbrado, con un golpe directo en la cara de Bakugo, el cual no vio venir y le machaco dejándole aturdido por un momento.

-¡Como si fuese a perder... !

Logró revertirle en un movimiento ágil y creando una explosión grandiosa que resonó y envolvió la estancia en una gran humareda. Finalmente y a pesar de los muchos rasguños y heridas que portaban ambos, fue Bakugo quien se posiciono encima de Midoriyaa y consiguió aprisionarlo. Con una de sus manos mantenía su brazo sujeto, mientras la otra mano estaba apoyada encima de la cara de Midoriya. Hacía presión con sus piernas para ayudarle a que el otro estuviese inmóvil.

Sus jadeos constantes hicieron eco, juntándose con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus pechos subiendo arriba y abajo a causa del gran esfuerzo. Sin duda se habían pasado de la ralla y su cuerpo estaba haciendo estragos para mantenerse firme.

Cuando Midoriya hizo un pequeño movimiento, Bakugo intensifico al agarre para que este no pudiese zafarse.

-Maldita sea, yo gané -declaró convencido y aunque así era, no sintió esa satisfacción que creyó lograr al haberlo conseguido y proclamarse vencedor -¡¿Pero por qué….?! ¡¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo de esta asquerosa manera….?! ¡Esto no tiene ningún puto sentido!

Midoriya abrió sus ojos y al encontrarse otra vez de frente con los de Bakugo, el rubio volvió a perder el control y a ponerse violento.

-¡No me mires de esa manera! No te atrevas a mirarme así...como si tú fueses el ganador, después de todo...He sido yo quien te ha hecho morder el polvo…-exclamo aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no había conseguido de ninguna manera hacerle sentir vencedor.

-He perdido…. -declaro Midoriya tonando desprevenido a Bakugo -Tienes razón he perdido...A pesar de haber heredado el poder de All Might no he sido capaz de vencerte esta vez, pero créeme que me haré más fuerte! -concluyo finalmente con su habitual cálido tono de voz.

-Es eso precisamente lo que más odio de ti...esa facilidad que tienes de enfrentar cualquier situación...Yo en cambio…. -tragó saliva y pesar de haberse dicho a si mismo que nunca hablaría, ni exponía ese tipo de cosas con nadie, había llegado a un punto sin retorno en el que necesitaba escupirlo todo -Soy débil…

-Eso no es verdad…

-No pude protegerme a mi mismo, fue por eso que me secuestraron y por mi culpa All Might…

-¡No lo digas! -dijo alzando la voz Midoriya y captando la atención de Bakugo -¡Por supuesto que eres fuerte Kacchan! ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo! -le reprocho queriendo que se quitase todas esas culpas de su cabeza, que sabía que le habían estado atormentando durante mucho.

-¡Qué sabrás tú! -aflojo un poco el agarre pero sin llegar a quitarse de encima de Midoriya -¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡A veces tienes que permitir que otras personas te ayuden!

Bakugo se mostró a la defensiva ante esas palabras, para él eso sonaba de otro planeta. ¿Dejar que otros le ayudasen? ¡Ni de coña! Él podía solo, siempre había sido así.

-De eso se trata -prosiguió -Por eso queremos ser héroes al fin y al cabo ¿no? Para poder ayudar a los demás…

Aquellas palabras por mucho que le pesases a Bakugo resonaron en su mente y por primera vez le devolvió la mirada a Midoriya sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción arisca en ella.

-Yo también voy a volverme más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte -dijo a lo que Midoriya le sonrió.

-Eso espero…. ¿Te duele? -pregunto seguidamente al fijarse en las grandes marcas que le había dejado en los brazos.

-No – desvió la mirada y al reparar en la posición en la que aún seguía se dispuso a levantarse.

-Kacchan…. -le paró agarrándole del brazo. Bakugo puso la mirada en el agarre pero antes de atacar verbalmente o quitárselo de encima como hubiese sido habitual, espero alguna explicación -Gracias.

Le había agradecido y no supo entender el porqué y quizás fue por eso que se quedo estático sin reaccionar. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba agradeciendo? Si lo único que le había hecho era enfrentarle y pegarle.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir….?

-Gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta aquí.

-¡No bromees! ¡Si hubiese sido por mí ya estarías muerto! -menciono serio y Midoriya sonrió -¿Que te parece tan gracioso?

No, sin duda no llegaba a comprender a ese _nerd_ , tan diferente a él mismo como contradictorio, le hacía salirse de sus casillas y a la vez seguir estando ahí, inmóvil, como un gilipollas.

¿Por qué le hacía llegar a esos extremos? Sí claro lo sabía, era su mayor rival, siempre su saco de boxeo con el que descargar sus frustraciones, pero...de algún modo nunca había terminado de poner fin a esa conexión. No lo quería cerca pero a la vez no lo dejaba ir del todo, no rompía ese lazo que parecía inquebrantable.

-¿Volvemos a….? -no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la boca de Bakugo le había hecho callar posicionándose encima de la suya. Abrió sus ojos al máximo y sin oponer resistencia dejo que Bakugo se mantuviese así por un par de segundos. Cuando el rubio se separó, se levantó de inmediato y le dio la espalda.

-Sí, será mejor que volvamos.

Midoriya se incorporó aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar y sin ser capaz de entenderlo. Bakugo empezó a caminar despacio alejándose.

-¡Espera Kacchan…!

¿Qué había pasado? De repente parecía que el aura había cambiado completamente. ¿Le había besado? Sí por supuesto, no estaba soñando. Bakugo le había besado y aunque apenas había sido un contacto sutil pudo percibir su respiración y su aliento agitando de Bakugo mezclarse con el suyo. Su corazón irremediablemente le había empezado a latir a mil por hora. Sus mejillas le estaban bulliendo y agradeció que Bakugo no pudiese ver ese pequeño detalle.

-Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado ¿entendido? -dijo girándose hacía Midoriya.

El de cabello verdoso asintió y Bakugo volvió a emprender la marcha.

No entendía muy bien porque había tenido el jodido impulso de hacer eso, pero ya estaba hecho y de alguna manera se podía decir que se sentía aliviado. Quizás de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, más allá de ese diabólico y enfermizo apetito por vencerlo y pisotearle, residía un deseo mucho más fuerte y latente, era el de poseerle. Se hubiese dado un puñetazo a si mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos, ¡pero maldita sea..! No todo era culpa suya, ese maldito siempre interponiéndose delante suyo, siempre pegado a él, había acabado por trastornarle de mala manera.

Caminaron por un rato Bakugo adelantado y Midoriya detrás sin hablarse en absoluto, en un silencio sepulcral. Midoriya por su parte no se atrevía a decir nada, no solo porque pensaba que le contestaría de mala manera, sino porque simplemente no sabía como sacar el tema, ni como plantearlo para que no sonase violento. Así que termino por soltar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, dándose cuenta poco después que no había sido lo más acertado.

-Yo….creo que me ha gustado -exclamo parándose en seco y provocando que Bakugo se parase también

-¿Eh…?

Cuando sus mirada se encontraron de nuevo Midoriya flaqueo un poco y se puso nervioso por la autoritaria presencia de su compañero que simplemente parecía pasivo a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-¡No nada, no sé lo que digo! -acabo diciendo tratando de salvar la situación.

-Si quieres volver a pelear solo tienes que decírmelo.

Volvieron a la estancia y a pesar de que se llevaron la bronca de su profesor y un par de castigos, eso no fue definitivamente lo más duro. Ninguno de los dos logró pegar ojo.

Y en ese momento, posiblemente por el nerviosismo no lo tomó en cuenta, pero cuando Midoriya acostado ya en su cama repasó en su mente cada palabra dicha por Bakugo lo supo. Bakugo simplemente no era bueno mostrando sus sentimientos y su orgullo no le permitía expresarse como quería. Se giró sobre su costado derecho y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando volvió a recordar ese pequeño momento en el que tuvo a Bakugo tan pegado encima suyo.

Nunca volverían a pelear del mismo modo.

.

.

.

 **···**

 _No sé si fui a la única que le pasó, pero fue ver este capítulo y al segundo siguiente de terminarlo digo….omg! tengo que escribir algo sobre esto y he tenido que hacerlo, porque madre mía! Fue todo muy intenso! Por supuesto yo lo he adaptado un poco a mi gusto, porque si por mí hubiese sido ese capítulo hubiese terminado de otra manera..(Ya me entendéis…)._

 _No sé si lo voy a continuar o a dejar así, realmente mi idea era un One shot pero a veces me pasa que me apetece seguir algunos fic y lo hago….no lo sé…. Un beso!_


End file.
